Percy Jackson : the musical
by Zia Jackson
Summary: This is just a bunch of songs dedicated to PJO and HOO characters. Give it a go!
1. Team Leo

From a crazy fangirl to Leo Valdez.

Leo

You are hopeless,

but you're the only one in who I find hope.

You are annoying,

but you're the only one with whom I can cope.

Your sense of humor

Never seems to get old.

You are good natured, bad boy supreme!

You are brave and bold.

Oh Leo, Leo.

Tell me did you know?

You know how to win a heart.

I loved you from the start.

All I have to say is

Team Leo for the win.

Need another member for the club?

Count me in.

Though you can set yourself on fire.

I still find you cool.

You have a way with people

And you sure have a way with tools.

Your best friend is surprisingly

A dragon named happy.

Jason,Piper and Leo

You're the best of this trio.

Oh Leo, Leo.

Tell me did you know?

You know how to win a heart.

I loved you from the start.

All I have to say is

Team Leo for the win.

Need another member for the club?

Count me in.

The pain you have faced

But you don't let it show.

You tell em it's okay

But you can't let it go.

You make others laugh cause

You don't wanna cry

Though in your mind you ask the Fates

Why, oh why?

Oh Leo, Leo.

Tell me did you know?

You know how to win a heart.

I loved you from the start.

All I have to say is

Team Leo for the win.

Need another member for the club?

Count me in.

East or west

Japan or Rio

Clap your hands

For the amazing Leo.

Oh Leo, Leo.

Tell me did you know?

You know how to win a heart.

I loved you from the start.

All I have to say is

Team Leo for the win.

Need another member for the club?

Count me in.


	2. Wise girl

Beware, she's here.

Annabeth

She's not one you wanna mess with.

One thing's for sure, she'll never quit.

Don't let her fool you with her blond look.

She knows more than just reading books.

Don't you know her name?

She makes the rules of every game.

Don't mess with her unless

you want a very painful death.

Rule number one to live

Don't mess with Annabeth.

Yeah, don't mess with Annabeth

Just don't mess with her.

We all know she's no Aphrodite.

But still her beauty drives everyone crazy.

You gotta love the way she deals with Percy

She lets him know what she wants without speaking.

Don't you know her name?

She makes the rules of every game.

Don't mess with her unless

you want a very painful death.

Rule number one to live

Don't mess with Annabeth.

Yeah, don't mess with Annabeth

Just don't mess with her.

Her startling grey eyes will pierce right through ya.

Run away, don't let her get you ya.

Cause once she does you're in for trouble.

A punch in the face will make you see all double.

Don't you know her name?

She makes the rules of every game.

Don't mess with her unless

you want a very painful death.

Rule number one to live

Don't mess with Annabeth.

Yeah, don't mess with Annabeth

Just don't mess with her.

She's an architect cum battle strategist

Wouldn't want to get to her bad list.

She has never lost a war she has fought

She'll gladly show you what she's got.

Don't you know her name?

She makes rules of every game.

Don't mess with her unless

you want a very painful death.

Rule number one to live

Don't mess with Annabeth.

Yeah, don't mess with Annabeth

Just don't mess with her.


	3. Teddy Slaughterer

Octavian

He's a blond scarecrow.

A skinny descendant of Apollo.

He looks like stick

But his words can make you tick.

He believes he is so powerful

But people don't find him so wonderful.

All hail, Octavian supreme.

His terror makes everyone scream.

He took out his knife, now get ready

Get ready, to watch him slaughter your teddy.

Oh the horror! When he slaughters your teddy.

By the way

All he can ever do is slaughter your teddy.

All his arch enemies.

Are poor innocent teddies.

When someone angers him,

His way of taking revenge.

Is by tearing up their

Fluffy stuffed bedtime friends.

All hail, Octavian supreme.

His terror makes everyone scream.

He took out his knife, now get ready

Get ready, to watch him slaughter your teddy.

Oh the horror! When he slaughters your teddy.

By the way

All he can ever do is slaughter your teddy.

He calls himself an augur

But people prefer calling him ogre.

Being a praetor is one of his day-dreams

Which was shattered with the arrival of Percy

He tore up Percy's panda bear

When Percy had come to camp the first day.

All hail, Octavian supreme.

His terror makes everyone scream.

He took out his knife, now get ready

Get ready, to watch him slaughter your teddy.

Oh the horror! When he slaughters your teddy.

By the way

All he can ever do is slaughter your teddy.

He seriously hates Greeks

And that way he's a freak.

He attacks them when

Reyna's gone away

But the heroes drowned

his plans for the day.

All hail, Octavian supreme.

His terror makes everyone scream.

He took out his knife, now get ready

Get ready, to watch him slaughter your teddy.

Oh the horror! When he slaughters your teddy.

By the way

All he can ever do is slaughter your teddy.


End file.
